Like The Sun
by LOTRRanger
Summary: Nate stumbles upon a troubled Caitlyn Gellar and won't let her leave until he finds out what's bothering her. But that's the one thing Caitlyn doesn't want to talk to Nate about.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Disney. Sadly..._

Like The Sun

Caitlyn wrapped her arms around her knees, gazing out across Camp Rock's lake. It was a beautiful sunset, full of reds, oranges and pinks. It was picture perfect. Caitlyn sighed. It was just like Shane and Mitchie, perfect.

Ever since Final Jam of last year's Camp Rock, Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres had been dating, and all was going well. They had survived rumors and nasty press reports that were completely nonsensical. In fact, it was their one year anniversary tonight.

Caitlyn sighed again. It was times like this when Caitlyn felt completely alone, left in the dark. She would watch couples like Shane and Mitchie who were blissfully happy and in love, and then she would realize that she had no one that would tell her how beautiful she looked, even is she was wearing sweat pants and no make-up with her hair a greasy mess. No one who randomly bound up to her and give her a hug (and Jason didn't count), no one who would love her no matter what.

Caitlyn pushed a strand of stray hair out of her eyes as the sun sank below the horizon. That was how she felt, like all the light was snuffed out. Caitlyn knew that, like the sun, her happiness would return, but that it would disappear again. It always did.

"It's dark, Caity. Shouldn't you be back in your cabin?" Caitlyn shrugged. She hadn't heard anyone approach, but she knew, based on the voice, who it was.

"I was just leaving, Nate." Caitlyn replied softly, as she stood. Nate knew something was wrong when Caitlyn didn't have a witty retort, and that feeling was strengthened when she wouldn't look at him, but tried to simply brush past him. Nate wouldn't stand for it.

"Not so fast there, Caity." Nate chided. "What's up?" Nate gently grabbed Caitlyn's wrist pulling her back. Caitlyn sighed.

"Other than the sky?" Caitlyn retorted without her usual spark. Her words seemed limp and small. Nate's mouth twitched in a small smile.

"Yeah, other than that." Nate replied. "What's wrong, Caitlyn? You seem a little odd. Well, odder than usual." Caitlyn flashed Nate an oh-so-fake smile.

"Gee, thanks, Nate. You sure now how to make a girl feel good." Caitlyn responded. Nate grinned. Caitlyn pointed at her mouth. "Insert charmed smile." Nate chuckled. "Well, as this conversation is going nowhere, good night, Nate."

Nate's eyes widened, his smile vanishing as he hurried to block Caitlyn's path. Caitlyn sighed, running a hand through her hair. "What is it, Nate? Like you said, it's dark. I need to get inside." Nate pursed his lips.

"You know, Caitlyn? You're right. We're going to finish this conversation inside." Nate replied.

Caitlyn's eyes widened. She did _not_ want to talk about her feelings. That just wasn't her, but she knew that Nate would know all her deep, dark secrets before the night was over. Nate was that good at reading Caitlyn. At times like these, it irked her. Still, who said that resistance was futile? Other than the Borg, that is (and who said Star Trek was to be believed entirely?).

"I can't, Nate, sorry. I...I'm really, really tired." Caitlyn objected, feigning a yawn. "See? Really, super tired." Nate shook his head, gently take Caitlyn by the hand and leading her into Brown's office.

"Not buying it, Cait. You know you've never been able to pull the wool over my eyes." Nate informed. Caitlyn sighed.

"Unfortunately." Caitlyn muttered under her breath. Nate glanced over his shoulder at her.

"For you it is." Caitlyn grimaced. It was times like these when Caitlyn wished Nate didn't have such good hearing. One would thing all the screaming fans would make him deaf, but no. Caitlyn sighed. Life just wasn't fair. Or kind.

The two lapsed into silence, but only for a moment. Nate gently guided Caitlyn to the plush chair in Brown's office, as it was the closest building to them, before taking the chair opposite her. Caitlyn folded her hands in her lap, studying them. She refused to lift her head to look at Nate.

"What's wrong, Caitlyn?" Nate asked softly. Caitlyn shook her head, biting her tongue. "Do you have a headache?" Caitlyn shook her head. "Is it the crowd?" Another negative shake of her head.

"I'm fine, Nate." Caitlyn replied finally, glancing up, but not looking Nate in the eye.

"I know you, Caitlyn. I _know_ something is bothering you. What's _wrong_?" Caitlyn stubbornly shook her head again.

"I'm _fine_, Nate!" Caitlyn exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. Staring intently out the window, crossing her arms across her chest and turning her back at Nate. "If you're so anxious to play therapist, why don't you go interrogate Shane and Mitchie! I'm sure they're much more interesting than I am. It's their anniversary, you know. Tons of information waiting for you."

Caitlyn mentally cursed her tongue when she heard Nate slowly rise from his chair. She had done it now. She had gone and given Nate information. He wasn't stupid, he had probably pieced it all together now. Nate probably thought she was being childish, Caitlyn thought, and immature. Nate couldn't stand immature people. He probably didn't want to be friends with her now. For some reason unknown to Caitlyn, that thought saddened her more than she thought it should. Actually, not so unknown. Caitlyn knew exactly why it was so depressing. The one secret Nate would never drag out of her. The one secret Caitlyn would take to her grave.

Caitlyn sighed when Nate wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin lightly on the top of her head. "Are you jealous of Mitchie?" Nate asked softly. Caitlyn stiffened but didn't reply. That alone told Nate all he needed to know.

Caitlyn had never been jealous of Mitchie before, not when she was given all the credit for the countless musical performances, not when Mitchie became the most popular, never. Yet Caitlyn realized that she truly was jealous of her friend now. Mitchie had the one thing Caitlyn desperately wished she had: love. True, she had friends, good friends, who loved her, her parents as well. But somehow having that special someone was different. And Caitlyn knew _he_ would never love her. Caitlyn Gellar was jealous.

"Why?" Nate continued in the same soft, gentle tone. He was trying to get Caitlyn to vocalize what she was feeling; Caitlyn had a tendency of bottling up her emotions when she thought they were insignificant, and Nate knew that she needed to get this out, even if she didn't want to. Caitlyn, for all her faults, had a kind heart and never wanted to hurt anyone. She knew that Mitchie would feel horrible if Caitlyn was miserable because of her.

Caitlyn gently broke free of Nate's arms and sat back down in her chair, tucking her leg under her knee. She kept her head down. "Why does it matter, Nate?" Caitlyn lifted her eyes slightly. "Mitchie's happy, that's all that matters." Caitlyn stated. Nate shook his head as he sat opposite her.

"You don't think your happiness matters, Cait?" Nate asked. Caitlyn shrugged, playing with the hem of her capri's.

"This is Shane and Mitchie's day, Nate. And besides, I am happy." Caitlyn replied. Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm still not buying it." Nate informed. Caitlyn sighed.

"Just...just drop it, Nate. I'll be fine." Caitlyn responded. Nate shook his head, crossing his arms.

"All right, but neither of us are leaving this room until you spill." Nate announced. Caitlyn's head shot up in horror. Nate shrugged. "I'm serious, Cait." She frowned.

"We can't be in here forever, Nate, and that's how long we'll be in here." Caitlyn stated. Nate grinned.

"Oh, I don't think so." Nate replied lightly.

"Hmph." Caitlyn crossed her arms petulantly. Nate cocked his head.

"Not very loquacious today I see." Nate teased. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"We can't all be talkative, now can we?" Caitlyn retorted. Nate shrugged. They fell silent.

Nate began plotting. He didn't think Caitlyn would tell him about her jealousy of her own volition, but he knew he could get her to tell him if he hit her from the side. It worked most every time. Now, how to do it?

"What's your favorite Camp Rock memory?" Nate asked casually. Caitlyn looked up at him warily, trying to decide where he could possibly be going with this.

Caitlyn could not tell Nate that her favorite memories of Camp Rock are with _that young man_, she just couldn't. It'd be too extremely awkward, and Caitlyn loathed awkward. So she went with the second best. "Arriving at Camp Rock for the first time."

Nate nodded, but was kicking himself. That wasn't what he was going for. Had Caitlyn learned? No, Nate didn't think she had. Caitlyn was hiding something, something else; it was all in her eyes. Nate could garner almost everything from Caitlyn's eyes.

"I think my favorite memory would have to be winning Final Jam with Shane and Jason." Nate replied.

Nate masked his smile when Caitlyn ducked her head. He knew she was remembering the time she and Mitchie preformed at Final Jam, when Shane joined Mitchie in an impromptu duet. It was the night when Shane asked Mitchie out.

"It was an awesome performance." Nate added. Caitlyn nodded.

"I...I remember, I was there." Caitlyn murmured. "It was a happy night." Nate grinned; he knew they weren't talking about the same performance.

"It was one of our best performances." Nate finished. Caitlyn looked up, blinking. He looked at her innocently. "It was! Jason, Shane and I had an awesome performance that night." Caitlyn stared at him. She flushed slightly, realizing they hadn't communicated. Nate cocked his head. "What did you think I was talking about?"

Caitlyn shook her head adamantly. "Nothing, nothing. It just took me a bit to connect the dots. I am really tired, you know." Caitlyn replied. Nate rolled his eyes. She was obviously lying.

"Uh huh. Something tells me you were thinking about Shane and Mitchie's 'This Is Me' performance." Nate stated. Caitlyn's eyes widened, immediately denying it. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Caitlyn. I've known you for so long that I can't remember how long. I _know_ you. You _are_ thinking about Shane and Mitchie." Nate responded. Caitlyn raised her eyes defiantly, crossing her arms petulantly.

"Okay then, since you know me _so_ well, why don't _you_ tell me what's bothering me." Caitlyn challenged. Nate smirked, lounging in his chair.

"As you wish, my lady." Caitlyn rolled her eyes. Nate grinned. "So, we've already established that you are jealous of Mitchie. More specifically, jealous of what Shane and Mitchie have." Caitlyn didn't respond. Nate gazed at her, thinking. "Now why would you be jealous?" It was more of a statement than a question, though.

"Why don't you tell me?" Caitlyn muttered. "The sooner you tell me, the sooner I can leave. It's late enough as it is. And I just _love_ being grouchy in the morning." The light bulb turned on in Nate's mind.

"Love. You're jealous of Shane and Mitchie's relationship." Nate stated. Caitlyn bit her lower lip, shrugging.

"Maybe." Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Which means you probably like a guy." Caitlyn blushed ten different shades of red, but was too stunned and embarrassed to say otherwise. Nate leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Which makes me _very_ curious as to who the lucky man is."

"I... Y...you are?" Caitlyn stammered. Nate nodded.

"'Cause I know several guys would love to go out with you." Nate added. Caitlyn ducked her head.

"I...I don't... I... That is... I don't like anyone." Caitlyn managed. Nate laughed.

"You, Caitlyn Gellar, are a horrible liar." Nate stated. Caitlyn sighed, knowing it was true.

"That's one secret you are not dragging out of me." Caitlyn declared firmly. Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Which means it's probably the one secret that I really need to know." Nate muttered. Caitlyn blushed. Nate frowned. "What was that for?" Caitlyn's eyes widened.

"What was what for?" A hint of fear crept into Caitlyn's voice. Nate gazed intently at Caitlyn, who averted her eyes.

"That." Nate pointed at Caitlyn's rapidly deepening blush. "You're blushing. Why?"

"Well spotted!" Caitlyn muttered. She glanced up, but she couldn't bring herself to look Nate in the eyes. "I'm blushing because you, a guy, are asking me, a girl, about my love life. Kind of creepy, considering you're a guy _and_ my friend!" _Just a friend._ Nate smirked.

"Funny, you've never had a problem telling me about your 'love life' before." Nate remarked. Caitlyn suddenly found the rug on the floor of Brown's office extremely diverting.

"Yes, well, I'm older now." Caitlyn defended. Nate rolled his eyes.

"As I recall, you were telling me just two weeks ago that you had a crush on this guy. Granted, it was over the phone, but still." Nate frowned. "You never did tell me his name." Caitlyn clenched her hands in her lap, her knuckles turning white.

Caitlyn couldn't exactly tell Nate that he was the guy she had a crush on. Caitlyn hadn't even meant to tell Nate that she had a crush on anyone, but Nate had caught her daydreaming and pinned her on it. She felt Nate's eyes on her and knew she had to come up with something, and fast.

"Patrick." Caitlyn blurted out. She cringed inwardly. 'Patrick' was Nate's middle name. Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Patrick." Nate repeated slowly. "Huh." Caitlyn nodded.

"Yeah, he's a, uh, he's a nice guy. And he plays guitar." Caitlyn added, not really thinking.

"Uh huh." Caitlyn nodded, looking up. She blinked. Was that hurt in Nate's eyes? Couldn't be.

"Yes."

"There isn't a 'Patrick' at Camp Rock this year, Caity." Nate stated slowly. Caitlyn's eyes widened.

"He, uh, he likes to go by 'Rick'." Caitlyn said, thinking fast.

"Rick Stewart?" Nate asked. Caitlyn nodded, straightening.

"Yeah! That's him! You know him?" Caitlyn replied. Nate nodded slowly.

"I know him, yes, but I don't think you do. He happens to be on the kitchen staff, and he also happens to be engaged." Nate responded. Caitlyn bit her lower lip, sinking further back into the chair.

"Oh." Nate nodded.

"Yeah, 'oh'. So why don't you tell me what's going on." Nate said. His tone was so gentle, so caring, that Caitlyn suddenly felt the need to cry, and Caitlyn Gellar didn't cry.

"I can't!" Caitlyn choked out, wiping away a fallen tear. Nate was instantly on alert. He knelt down in front of Caitlyn.

"Caity, Caity, Caity." Nate crooned. "What's wrong, baby?" Caitlyn was so intent on not crying, especially in front of the man she loved, that Nate using a term of endearment on her didn't register. Nate mentally kicked himself for it, too.

"I...I c...can't tell... I can't tell you!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Nate touched a hand to Caitlyn's cheek.

"Okay, let's take baby steps." Nate began. Caitlyn wiped the tears from her reddened cheeks. "Do you have a crush on someone?" Caitlyn nodded.

"Is he at Camp Rock?" A nod. Caitlyn didn't even know why she was going along with this. Maybe it was the kind, caring, and earnest look in Nate's brown eyes.

"Does he really play guitar?" Another nod.

"Does he know you like him?" Caitlyn shook her head. Nate furrowed his brow.

"What does he look like?" Caitlyn's head did not move and her lips were pressed together. Nate sighed.

"Is he a teacher?" A reluctant nod.

"What does he teach?"

"I'm not telling you." Caitlyn stated softly, but firmly. Nate sighed. "Why... why does it matter anyway? You don't....I mean, he doesn't like me back." Caitlyn reinvented the color red, bolting up from her chair. She nearly made it out the door, but strong arms circled around her middle, effectively halting her from escaping out the door.

"Let me go, Nate!" Caitlyn exclaimed, straining against Nate's arms.

"Repeat that, please." Nate requested softly.

"Let me go!" Nate shook his head.

"Will you please stop struggling? You are killing my arms." Nate said. Caitlyn sighed, realizing that it was useless to struggle. She ceased her thrashing.

"Please let me go, Nate. Please just let me go cry into my pillow and forget this night ever happened." Caitlyn requested. Nate felt his heart break when he heard the defeat and hopelessness in Caitlyn's voice. He gently spun Caitlyn to face him. She kept her head bowed, and Nate gently lifted her head up.

"You're wrong, Caitlyn." Nate stated softly. Caitlyn looked at Nate in confusion.

"What d'ya mean?" Caitlyn asked, blinking. Nate sighed, coloring slightly.

"You said that I don't like you." Nate replied softly. Caitlyn blinked.

"Well, you don't like me. Not any more than a friend that is. I mean, I know I love you, but you... we're still just friends." Caitlyn babbled. "I mean, I've loved you, like, for a really long time. That's why my last boyfriend dumped me, because he found out that I loved you." Nate blinked.

"But...but that was a year ago, Caity." Nate said slowly. Caitlyn nodded, ducking her head. "You've loved me for that long?" Another nod.

"Yeah, so can you let me go now?" Caitlyn pleaded desperately. Nate shook his head, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Nate replied simply. Caitlyn stared up at Nate.

"B...but why?" Caitlyn asked, utterly confused. Nate took a deep breath.

And he kissed her.

Caitlyn's head was spinning when Nate pulled away. She stared at him, wide eyed. This time it was Nate who had his head ducked, blushing. "I'm still confused." Caitlyn stated. Nate's head shot up.

"I love you, Caitlyn!" Nate exclaimed. Caitlyn blinked.

"Oh." Nate bit his lower lip.

"Yeah."

"That explains why you kissed me."

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I see we're both very loquacious tonight." Caitlyn remarked. Nate grinned.

"So you're not mad at me? 'Cause I mean, well, you know, I kissed you, and I didn't ask you..." Nate received a very eloquent answer in the form of a heartfelt kiss. All was right.

_Ramblings With Ranger: Whew! That was probably the longest one-shot I've ever written! I hope ya'll liked it! I tried to keep them both in character. :) _


End file.
